This application pertains to truck racks primarily for use on pickup trucks for the carrying of sheets of plywood and various lengths of lumber.
This invention pertains to modular truck racks which can be manufactured at significantly lower cost due to the fact that many parts are interchangeable and can be utilized with various truck models.
It is a first object of this invention to provide a modular truck rack.
It is a second object to provide a truck rack that utilizes a minimum number of different diameter pipe sections.
It is a third object to provide a truck rack that can be shipped knocked down in a rectangular box to reduce shipping cost.
It is a fourth object of this invention to provide a truck rack that can be readily assembled at the facility of the purchaser.
It is a fifth object to provide a truck rack that can be readily modified to fit both short bed and long bed pickup trucks.
It is a sixth object to provide a modular truck rack that can be modified by the interchange of components to fit full-size and compact pickup trucks.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.